


When I met you

by alexisriversong



Category: Bones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote... Not fanfiction but I thought that it would fit the relationship between Bones and Booth and of John and Sherlock obviously one from Bones point of view and the other from Sherlock's... they were both alone before meeting their soulmates and friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem some years ago for my best friend... Wanted to share it and I thought about it while watching a video about Brennan and Booth and it seemed to fit them so...

When I wasn't with you, I was alone,

I hadn't any friends,

but when I met you,

I opened my eyes and I saw around me,

a big world

with a lot of colours,

a lot of life

and you,

YOU were in the middle of this world,

for me,

FOREVER


End file.
